Slovakia
The Republic of Slovakia is a small country in eastern Europe. The modern state has at various times been part of Moravia, Hungary, Austria-Hungary, and Czechoslovakia. During World War II, Germany effectively split Czechoslovakia, creating the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia and a puppet Republic of Slovakia, with Slovakia joining the Axis. After the war, the Czechoslovakia was reconstituted and came under Soviet influence for the duration of the Cold War. As the Soviet Union collapsed, Czechoslovakia opted to separate once again, and Slovakia became an independent nation in 1993. Slovakia in Joe Steele Six months after Germany annexed the Sudetenland, it also annexed Bohemia and Moravia, the Czech part of Czechoslovakia and set up an "independent" Slovakia under a puppet ruler in the western part.Joe Steele, pg. 205, HC. In 1944, with the war going against Germany, Slovakia attempted to rebel, but Germany squashed the rebellion before the Red Army could intervene.Ibid., pg. 314. Slovakia in The War That Came Early Slovakia 'had seen agitation by the fascist Hlinka Guard for some time before war between Czechoslovakia and Germany broke out in 1938. Because of this, many Czech officers and squad leaders like Vaclav Jezek were wary of their Slovak soldiers, believing them more likely to desert than to put up a real fight for a country many Slovaks believed to be run by and for the Czechs only. These fears were confirmed as soon as the fighting started, and about a month later a full-fledged rebellion broke out in Slovakia, shortly after German troops had completed the conquest of Bohemia and Moravia. Those parts that weren't occupied by Germany's informal ally Hungary were made into a puppet republic presided over by Jozef Tiso. As Germany was in many ways responsible for Slovakian independence, Father Tiso provided Slovakian troops for Germany's invasion of the Soviet Union during 1940 and 1941.Coup d'Etat, pg. 15, HC. When the Committee for the Salvation of the German Nation overthrew the Nazis in April 1944, they insisted on keeping Bohemia and Moravia under German rule, and that Slovakia remain an independent country.Last Orders'', pgs. 319-320, tpb. The Allies, in no position to force the reconstitution of Czechoslovakia, agreed to the demand.Ibid., pg. 342. Slovakia in Worldwar '''Slovakia was dominated by Germany and was forced to join the Axis. Though small, Slovakia was not conquered by the Race when the Conquest Fleet arrived on Earth in 1942. Though it did not have diplomatic relations with the Race and had not been invited to attend the peace conference convened in Cairo by Fleetlord Atvar, the independence of Slovakia was ensured when Joachim von Ribbentrop made it clear that Slovakia was under German protection. Slovakia contributed troops to the Polish Front in the Race-German War of 1965. Any hope it may have had of doing otherwise ended abruptly when the Germans destroyed Bucharest to punish Romania for attempting to make a separate peace with the Race. References Category:Countries in Europe Category:Axis Members (OTL) Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Slovakia Slovakia Slovakia Category:Joe Steele Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar